Talks Machina Episode 54
| Image = TM_54.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Taliesin Jaffe, and a "memorial" photo of Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 54 | GnSNum = C2E6a | Airdate = 2018-02-20 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:23:14 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWBpGvKflUk | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-fourth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Taliesin is the only guest because Marisha is sick. A memorial photo and Keyleth plushie are set up where she would have sat. * @CybrWulf1201: Taliesin: when building Molly, did you plan for him to go into this subclass from the beginning, or did you wait until level 3 to choose the archetype that best fit the character you already made? * WordsThatRhymeWithOrang: Taliesin: How did you feel when no one decided to insight check Molly’s story and are you at all worried that they will start to trust Molly less than they already do? * @criticallliz: Both: Did you plan to have your characters dislike each other pre-stream or did it happen in game? * @MissSunFlower94: Taliesin- I’m not calling you a liar, but do you have a list of your bullshit Molly backstories or are you making them up on the spot? * @ArtistSomeday: Taliesin: How does Molly feel about his new traveling group compared to his old one? * @Im_Sylien: Both: What do your characters think is happening with Fjord, after he puked up salt water? * @CybrWulf1201: Taliesin: what was your inspiration for Molly’s Vicious Mockery voice? * @unconventional: Taliesin: how terrified are the rest of you, knowing Matt might do a one-on-one with you at any time? * Gif of the Week: Jack Taylor aka @The-Jack-Taylor’s gif of the Fjord Expedition moment. * @Hermit_1992: Taliesin: What did Matt give you in exchange for letting him keep the Golden Snitch? * @Vohalika: Both: You went from basically being attached at the hip to different sides of the table. Do you miss sitting next to each other? How are the new neighbors working out as replacement cuddle buddies? * @RainedKeys: Taliesin, is there a reason why Mollymauk paid the guard the silver instead of letting Caleb give him a copper? Does he have a sense a moral decency? * Prof-Wernstron: Taliesin:Was there any point back in Trostenwald where you felt like Molly would refuse to join the group? For example, after Jester and Beau traumatized Toya with Kylre’s head. * @promisenothing: Do you have any theories as to what the gnolls are really doing (with all those bodies and the heart ritual) or if they’re planning something bigger than was originally thought? * @LucSuarezMusic: Taliesin, what pushed you to reveal more of Molly’s backstory? * @Im_Sylien: Molly initially seemed to display a charlatan asshole personality, but all his interactions with the carnival people showed a sincerely caring person underneath. Does he have a reason for hiding beneath the asshole exterior, other than it being fun? * PsiGuy60: Both: In an earlier Talks, you confirmed that your characters essentially hated each other at first sight. Has your characters’ opinion of each other improved any? If yes, any moments that caused said shift in opinion? * IfOnlyIHadAGoat: Taliesin: Is Molly aware of the new glow that comes with his sword i.e. glowing when being activated or is he confused about his newfound power? * Fanart of the Week: Jonah Baumann aka @GalacticJonah of Nott entering the mine * Honorable mention (with prize): Kamille Areopagita (Kami) aka @karekareo’s animated Vox Machina fanart. * Jack Ruppert: All: How does the start of this campaign compare to the start of the first campaign at home? Does it feel more comfortable now that you have established these incredible friendships and know everyone better than when you started the first campaign? * KoBacon: Taliesin: What do you think of the stick of dynamite? Do you think it’s our first reveal from Matt about what guns have brought to the world? Or just something that already existed? * John Huggett: Taliesin: What’s the Blood Hunter ability you’re looking forward to the most knowing Matt’s DM method and favorite creatures? * #ThankMyGuest: Tailspin Jafar and Marishka Heart Away (Coughrisha Hay?). Talks Machina After Dark'' '''Quotations * Taliesin: I haven't revealed any of Molly's backstory. Brian: It's all bullshit? Taliesin: Is it? Brian: This is like the Ford/Feeyord/Fgord/F-jord/Fdord/Fedora conversation. Taliesin: I will say Molly's backstory is deeply unimportant to who he is on every level. Brian: Really? Taliesin: Yeah. He is entirely defined by his actions. External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: